


What Is It You Truly Want?

by Hemry64



Series: Original one shots [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, One Shot, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemry64/pseuds/Hemry64
Summary: It's time for Ivana to find within herself, what she truly desires.





	What Is It You Truly Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly enough I don't have much to say about this other then I had a lot of fun writing this, even if it is really short. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Leave a comment if you feel inclined to do so, and good day.

“What is it you really want Ivana? What is your true, deepest desire?!” Gerard shouts gripping my shoulders. The searing pain pulsing through my body, reverberating with every word. Thinking is almost impossible, only fragments of what I want to say come, each word causing the pain to flare up. 

“Brother, need to… save,” I force out through gritted teeth. “Without… I’m nothing!” Even though the blood is roaring in my ears I can hear Gerard sigh as he turns his back to me. Slowly I look up as he moves, the pain so strong it causes my vision to blur.

“Ivana you’re lying. If this is what you truly wanted you would not be in such pain right now. Let go of what this world has to offer,” He turns around, his face stricken with guilt and anger. “This power we’ve found, it can give you so much more than what the world can. What is the one thing Ivana, the one thing you’ve always wanted?” His words circle in my mind as I try to process the meaning. What do I truly desire? Haven’t I already decided? My brother is my everything, the only thing that makes me feel whole and alive. Slowly the pain eases as I realize the one thing I’ve always, truly wished for, brother or no brother. 

“I… I want,” I begin to stand, the pain dissipating into nothing. “I want to die! I want to leave this pitiful existence I have, to be free!” My words ring throughout the chamber, my heart pounding in my chest. Gerard just stares at me, eyes wide with surprise. 

Before he can say a word a low hum can be heard coming from the dim opening in the ceiling. Slowly a dark blue light begins to descend, the humming growing slightly louder. I didn’t dare move as the light came closer, afraid it might disappear. When the light reaches me it begins to swirl around me, slowly lifting me off the ground. The humming now loud enough I can feel it vibrating through me. 

Gerard merely watched, the initial surprise never leaving his face. His eyes only growing wider as events transpire. First, the light glows brighter and I can feel it seeping into me. It begins to swirl faster and faster, with each turn I feel a wave of cold wash over me. But instead of flinching, I embrace it, the cold soothing any wounds I had received prior to entering this room. As the cold spreads through me I can feel my heart slowing to a stop. Yet my breathing never stops, nor does my consciousness fade, in fact, it's as if all my senses had been heightened. 

With every exhale the light that had seeped into me begins to radiate from me. Dull at first but growing in ferocity with each breath. But as quickly as it all happened, it ended. Slowly I lowered to the ground, feeling lighter and stronger than before, and with one final pulse the stream of light ascended back to it's resting place in the ceiling.

“Ivana, are you…” 

“Alive, no,” I smile and look down at my hands, seeing just past them my reflection in a puddle. There stared back a raven-haired girl, with grey eyes a shade too dark to be natural. “I’m so much more than alive Gerard.” 

In what is no more than a whisper he asks, “Then what are you?” 

With a smile, more wicked than happy, I say, “I. Am. Death. And death? Death. Is. Me.”


End file.
